Chapter Three Of Pinkie's Portal
by jliakmoilea
Summary: Pinkie can not fall asleep in the Tardis.


Flying through the time vortex was a bumpy ride. I shook back and forth through the air. I tried to keep myself stable. I rocked back and forth in my bed. The blue covers would not stay on. Finally, I got up, annoyed, and went to The Doctor.

"Is this going to be rocky the whole trip?" I asked. I wobbled and looked at the tired stallion. He was busy putting Dinky to bed.

"It sure is." He reluctantly said. Dinky put her hoof in her mouth. "Portal dimensions are pretty hard to get through." He sighed.

"Wait, how did you get in this dimension? My portal can only get here. And it takes a day to get through dimensions. I thought." I shrugged and walked around the bright faced, brown, stallion.

"Ok. Ok. I confess. I took my Tardis through your portal." He breathed heavily. I laughed.

"That's ok! I don't care! Why was it so hard to tell me?" Doctor Whooves sat down. He was still shaking. Dinky curled up into a ball, still, with her purple hoof in her mouth. Sucking on it like a young filly would.

"Phew." He wiped some small sweat drops off his face. "I don't know. I run from my problems. And even the tiniest ones set me off." He sighed.

"Are you..." I said. I started to whisper. "A time lord?" I giggled silently.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie." I smiled at him.

"You can call me Pinkie." I blushed. Almost feeling the slightest bit of attracted to him. I shook my head and tried to snap out of my attraction. "The Doctor's in love with Derpy. Not you." I thought.

"Are you ok?" He grasped my head, which was facing down. He took by chin, and gently pushed it up. "You look sad." He smiled. Which made my cheeks go brighter than before.

"Perfectly perfect." I laughed in embarrassment.

"Are you... A gypsy?" He laughed. I nodded. "Wow. Is that how you made the portal?" I nodded again.

I turned my head around. I itched my pink head and felt my hair. I felt it's crazy shape. Crazier than normal. For once, I cared about my hair. I wanted to impress Doctor Whooves. Honestly, I felt almost In Love with him. I couldn't believe it. "One minute." I grinned. I galloped to a restroom. I saw Rarity's brush and combed my hair. Soon, I took a bow out of Rarity's bag and put it up in my hair. I ran to my room and took off my pajamas. I ran back to The Doctor.

"You look wonderful." He trotted up to me. He whispered in my ear. Like he was attracted to me as well. Blushing harder than ever, I heard somepony get out of their room. I backed away. But smiled. He smiled back. He went back to flying the Tardis. I went into my hallway, and Rarity was looking at me funny.

"Darling, you look..." She investigated my look. "Wonderful." She stepped back and analized me again. "Is that mine?" She fixed the bow in my hair.

"Sorry Rarity." I sat down and weaved it out of my thick hair.

"No, no, no, Darling." She stopped my hooves. "It's ok." She smiled at me. "Can I get my magazine? It's in your room, Darling." I bobbed my head up and down. She was soon off to get her magazine from my room.

"Hi Dinky." She was galloping up and down the hallways, chomping on a poppyseed muffin. Her mother had just freshly baked one. The young filly waved to me. I walked over to the bakery, where I smelled the scent of freshly baked muffins. Derpy was at work, putting a red frosting heart on a muffin. She turned around smiling, with her eyes closed, and bumped into me. The frosting smeared on her apron.

"I'm really sorry, Derpy." I said, picking up the mess.

"Oh, boy. That was for The Doctor." She whined.

"I was guessing that. Again. I am sorry." I helped Derpy up.

"It's all right. I just don't have anymore muffin mix."

"I can make a cupcake." I told her, looking in the cabinet for flour.

"Aw, that would be great!" She squealed.

"Here, we need some cake mix." Derpy went in the cabinet and got a box of chocolate cake mix.

Soon, we mixed the chocolate colored powder with milk, eggs, butter, sugar, vanilla, salt, and flour. The eggs cracked in he middle of the bowl and the transparent part of it became a milky color. We mixed the concoction with the butter and soon added the non-liquid ingredients. The batter became thick and we put it in the molders. The oven was hot when we put the dark plate in. We sat down in the kitchen talking about Doctor Whooves.

"So, do you love him?" I asked, with Derpy's cheeks red.

"Of course. But, I don't feel like..." She stopped.

"What?" I asked Derpy, who was walking around the kitchen.

"I am right for him. I feel I belong with someone else." She said. "I think that we are a good couple, but I think he would be happier with someone else. And I would as well." Derpy sighed. She sat back down on the kitchen barstool. She held her head in her hoof.

"I think you are right." I nodded. "How about you travel with us to the next dimension? To find your one."

"I don't know." She thought. "What about Dinky?" She got up again and walked around. The timer dinged, and I pulled the sheet of cupcakes out.

"The Doctor, he can take care of Dinky."

"But, if I come back with another stallion, won't he get mad?"

He wouldn't and I knew that. He did like me, I didn't know if he knew that yet. "He won't, I think, he might have feelings for another mare." I told Derpy.

"Good!" She grinned. "I am going to find my one!"

"I will tell him!" I hugged Derpy. I galloped to find The Doctor. The Doctor was running the Tardis, but stopped as he saw a pale pink pony with combed bright pink hair. He blushed as well as me. I went up to him.

"Derpy says that you guys aren't... Perfect for eachother. She says you will be happier with another mare." He nodded. And got closer. I was pulled toward him. And I hugged him. He hugged me tight. We stayed like that.

"Doctor."

"Hm?"

"I love you."


End file.
